militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arthur Hood, 1st Baron Hood of Avalon
|death_date = | image =Arthurhood.jpg | caption =Lord Hood of Avalon | birth_place =Bath, Somerset | death_place = Glastonbury, Somerset |allegiance= United Kingdom |branch= Royal Navy |serviceyears= 1836 - 1889 |battles=Oriental Crisis Crimean War Second Opium War |commands=[[HMS Acorn (1838)|HMS Acorn]] [[HMS Pylades (1854)|HMS Pylades]] [[HMS Excellent (shore establishment)|HMS Excellent]] [[HMS Monarch (1868)|HMS Monarch]] Channel Fleet |awards= Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath }} Admiral Arthur William Acland Hood, 1st Baron Hood of Avalon GCB (14 July 1824 – 16 November 1901), was an officer of the Royal Navy. As a junior officer he took part in the capture of Acre during the Oriental Crisis in 1840 and went ashore with the naval brigade at the defence of Eupatoria in November 1854 during the Crimean War. He became First Naval Lord in June 1885 and in that role was primarily concerned with enshrining into law the recommendations contained in a report on the disposition of the ships of the Royal Navy many of which were unarmoured and together incapable of meeting the combined threat from any two of the other naval powers ("the Two-power Standard"): these recommendations were contained in the Naval Defence Act 1889. Early life Hood was born the younger son of Sir Alexander Hood, 2nd Baronet and Amelia Anne Hood (née Bateman). His grandfather, Captain Alexander Hood, had been killed in action during the French Revolutionary Wars; he fell whilst in command of [[HMS Mars (1794)|HMS Mars]], in action with the French 74-gun ship ''Hercule'' on 2 April 1798. Naval career Hood entered the Royal Navy in 1836 and served on the north coast of Spain and afterwards on the coast of Syria taking part in the capture of Acre in November 1840 during the Oriental Crisis. Promoted to lieutenant on 9 January 1846, he joined the fourth-rate [[HMS President (1829)|HMS President]] on the Cape of Good Hope Station that same month. In January 1850 he transferred to the fourth-rate [[HMS Arethusa (1849)|HMS Arethusa]] serving with her in the Channel Squadron, in the Mediterranean Fleet and then in the Black Sea: he went ashore with the naval brigade and took part in the defence of Eupatoria in November 1854 during the Crimean War. He was appointed to the Turkish Order of the Medjidie, 5th class for his services in the Crimea. Promoted to commander – in recognition of his services at Eupatoria – on 27 November 1854, Hood was given command of the brig [[HMS Acorn (1838)|HMS Acorn]] on the China Station in May 1856, and arrived in time to take part in the destruction of the junks in the Battle of Fatshan Creek in June 1857 and in the Battle of Canton in December 1857 during the Second Opium War. Promoted to captain – in recognition of his services in China – on 26 February 1858, Hood was given command of [[HMS Pylades (1854)|HMS Pylades]] on the North America and West Indies Station in December 1862 and then became Captain of the gunnery school [[HMS Excellent (shore establishment)|HMS Excellent]] as well as Director of the Royal Naval College at Portsmouth in September 1866. He went on to be Director of Naval Ordnance at the Admiralty in 1869 and, having been appointed a Companion of the Order of the Bath on 20 May 1871, he became Captain of the turret ship [[HMS Monarch (1868)|HMS Monarch]] in the Channel Squadron in June 1874. Promoted to rear-admiral on 22 March 1876, he became Second Naval Lord in January 1877 and then Commander-in-Chief of the Channel Squadron in December 1879 with promotion to vice-admiral on 23 July 1880. Hood was appointed First Naval Lord in June 1885, advanced to Knight Commander of the Order of the Bath on 19 December 1885 and promoted to full admiral on 18 January 1886. He stood down in March 1886, just nine months after taking office, when the Marquis of Ripon was appointed First Lord of the Admiralty but was restored to his position when William Gladstone's Liberal Government fell from power in August 1886.Heathcote, p. 112 As First Naval Lord he favoured low freeboard turret battleships and was instrumental in ensuring the Trafalgar class battleships entered service. However he was primarily concerned with enshrining into law the recommendations contained in a report on the disposition of the ships of the Royal Navy many of which were unarmoured and together incapable of meeting the combined threat from any two of the other naval powers ("the Two-power Standard"): these recommendations were contained in the Naval Defence Act 1889. He retired on attaining the age of sixty-five in July 1889. Hood was advanced to Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath on 3 September 1889 and raised to the peerage as Baron Hood of Avalon, in the County of Somerset on 23 February 1892. He died at his nephew's house in Glastonbury on 16 November 1901 and was buried at Butleigh in Somerset on 23 November 1901. Family In 1855 Hood married Fanny Henrietta, daughter of Sir Charles Maclean, 9th Baronet; they had two daughters. , a ship of the type which Hood favoured and which he was instrumental in delivering into service]] References Sources * *William Loney RN Career History * |- |- Category:First Sea Lords Category:Lords of the Admiralty Category:Royal Navy admirals Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of the Bath Category:1824 births Category:1901 deaths Category:Royal Navy personnel of the Second Opium War Category:Royal Navy personnel of the Crimean War Hood, Arthur Category:Barons in the Peerage of the United Kingdom Arthur